What Happened?
by Brii-Brii-Chan
Summary: Bones thinks about what has happened lately. Then he makes one final decision. Still thinking about rating...FINISHED
1. Bones

WHAT HAPPENED?

BY CELTIC GUARDIAN PRINCESS

A/n: This is only a one shot fic. But if you guys beg enough…

            My life seems to be over. I have no purpose any more. As I stand here, looking over the sea, with the knife in my hand, I think about what has happened in the last few days.

            I remember when Boss found me, letting me work for him. He was actually like a father to me. I know it may seem strange, but I never was really cared for by my own father. He would leave me alone for days on end, alone. Boss made sure nobody hurt me, even though he was the one who did.

            Boss made me go with Sid and Sygore, looking for duelists to eliminate. We found that Joey kid, and the mighty Yugi Mutou. When we told Boss of who we found, he sent Sygore to get Joey, because after Boss led me to the arena, Sygore arrived carrying an unconscious Joey.

            I almost defeated him. My zombies were strong, and they destroyed monster after monster. But then Yugi came and helped him out. He told Joey there was a card in his deck that would change everything. He was right, and Joey beat me.

            Outside of the cave, we were commanded by Boss to lock the others in. We did so, not wanting to get in trouble. We rested, our arms tired. Boss grabbed Sygore, took his starchips, and threw him on the ground.

            Sid and I tried to run, but he caught us, took our starchips, and left us. I was hurt. Sid and Sygore didn't care. They left me.

            A breeze chills me, and I pull my jacket closer. It will probably be the last time I feel wind, for I plan to die. Nobody will miss me, or mourn for me. I know it as a fact.

            As I place the edge of the knife to my left wrist, I stop, thinking of the good things in my life.

            The feeling I had when I found out I was going to the Duel Monsters tournament, came back to me. A mix of excitement, happiness, and fear. I smiled. I liked the feeling.

            The first time I fell in love. I considered letting myself live for _her. "Her"_ was the girl that hung out with Yugi. I'm pretty sure her name is Tea. She was so sweet. Her blue eyes always sparkled with emotion. Either shining with happiness, fear, or sadness. But she likes Yugi. She'll never like me.

            Then it hit me. Nobody ever cared about me. Sid, Sygore, and Boss were just my fellow eliminators. My father hated me, and Yugi and his friends didn't like me at all, and I have no friends back home. So, I guess I'll die a lonely death.

            I placed the knife against my wrist once again, and added pressure, cutting through my flesh. My blood leaked out, running down my arm. A few tears fell from my eyes. I knew it, but I didn't care. I was crying not because of the pain, but knowing I'll never be found, and that no one ever cared about me. I pushed down harder, the crimson fluid running freely.

            Moving the knife to my left hand, I cut me right. Then I heard a shout from behind me.

I turned around. There, running down the path towards me, was my love, Tea.

            "Bones, what're you doing here? I wa-" she started, stopping when she saw my blood, the knife in my hand. "Bones! Why are you doing this? You don't have to die! You don't deserve it."

            I shook my head. "I know. But this is my choice. No body cares about me, so I am ridding this world of myself." My eyes started to get cloudy. I sat down on the ground, breathing slowly.

            "Bones, no. You can't die." Tea said, sitting down next to me, putting my head in her lap. I looked into her eyes. They were full of tears. "You can't die, Bones. I love you."

            My heart, as much as it was beating, skipped. "I, I love you too, Tea." I whispered.

            Tea lifted my head a little, leaning down; she gently placed a kiss on my lips. My first. My breathing grew slower, and she backed away.

            "Tea, don't ever forget me. Tell anyone you want about this. I'll see you when you come to me." I told her. I blinked, and my vision was cleared a little. "Don't cry for me." She nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

            I smiled, and closed my eyes. My slow breathing stopped, and my heart stopped beating. I stayed as a spirit, just to see what Tea would do. 

            She was keeping her promise. She wasn't crying. Then, my spirit left.

            I have been dead for five years now, visiting Tea every now and then. She never forgets me in between my visits, or even cried for me. She has kept her promise to this day. Once in a while, I make myself almost whole so she can hug me. When I visit, she tells me about what's happened, and how everyone is. More than once I've told her to ask Yugi out, but she protested. Finally I got her to by threatening to haunt him the rest of his life.

            Sometimes, I feel bad about what I did. Tea hasn't told anyone about me, and I don't care. I don't think she wanted to, or she was afraid of telling them I committed suicide.

            After five years, one thing still remains in my mind. Why didn't any one but Tea ever care about me? Why didn't I ever have any friends? Did I do something to make them hate me? All I have in my mind is one question. What happened?

CGP: I think that was my best fic. Even though I don't have many posted, I have tons at home ready to post when I can.

Kara: Just shut up and help me with my homework.

CGP: Integers again?

Kara: Yeah…

CGP: Well, ig you guys beg and plead enough, I'll write a sequel about how Tea feels about this whole thing. But only if you beg. Kay? R & R!


	2. Tea

WHAT HAPPENED?  
CHAPTER 2

Fishy: Here's the last chapter. 

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own YGO, but I do own this plot!

            Day after day, everything gets harder. I can't focus, everything is jumbled. I know everyone is worried about me, but I tell them I'm fine. They know I'm lying.

            Bones is watching me, I'm positive. He doesn't like my idea but I have to carry it out. This place isn't for me. Nothing is anymore.

            My parents have noticed my change. They've been trying to cheer me up lately, with brochures of local dance schools, plans to go see the latest plays, and everything. But they can't.

            Yugi and I have been out a few times, each time worse than the last. It's not his fault; I just don't have a good time. I hate to see him upset because of me, but this far in, I'm starting not to care.

            Halfway into the last semester of high school, I have enough. My dad was killed in a car wreck. Mom has taken up smoking and hasn't been going to work in a month. My job at Burger World is the only money coming into the house, and it's nowhere near enough to keep up going.

            At school two weeks later I decide to take action. I act as normal as I have lately, making my way slowly to the last bell. It seems Joey has an idea of what's going on because of my fidgeting. At last the bell rings. When I close my locker, I turn to see Yugi, Tristan, and Joey behind me.

            "Tea, do you want to come over? We rented some movies and we were going to invite Bakura and have a little party." Yugi blinks up at me with his huge eyes. "Will you come?"

            I hesitate. If I go, I have to wait even longer. But if not, they'll ask me why. And sad as it is, I want someone there to watch me later. So my response is, "Sure. Can we stop by my house before we head over? I have to tell my mom."

            They agree and I feel bad about lying to them, but they can't know the truth yet.

            At home, I let them come with me to my room. They've been here before, but they look and check things out. I set my backpack on my bed and pause.

            Not all my life was bad. When I met Yugi and the others, Duelist Kingdom, and most importantly, Bones. I've been thinking about him lately. He tells me not to do it in my dreams, but I push it away. I have to. This place isn't for me.

            "Tea?" Yugi's voice brought me back to the present. "You spaced out. Are you ready to go?"

            I shake my head. "I'm sorry Yugi, I changed my mind. I don't think I'll come over." I open my bag and dig through it.

            "Why not?"

            "Because this is it. The end. My end." I stand back up, Dad's gun in my hand. "I can't take it anymore. Today is my last." I put the gun to my head. "I'm really sorry guys."

            The last thing I see are Yugi's eyes wide with horror, tears overflowing. His voice cries out as I pull the trigger and drop to the floor.

            Finally, peace and freedom. Nothing can hold me down anymore. Bones is waiting for me. He smiles.

            At last we're together. Now you know what I went through. But take a look at your friends."

            I can see them, still in my room. Yugi is holding my body, crying. Joey is leaning on Tristan, Tristan doing likewise. Both are trying hard not to cry, but tears are rolling down their faces. I feel bad, but finally at peace.

            Bones and I walk off holding hands, finally together and finally at peace.

~The End~

Fishy: There's a moral to this fic, surprisingly. When you think you've had enough and think the only way out is suicide, go to a close friend, your guidance counselor, a teacher, anyone you trust. Talk to then and let it out. Don't just think nobody will miss you, because everybody is loved. No matter what type of life you live, taking your own life is not the way out.

Kara: She's right. Live life to the fullest. Have fun, act your age, play game with friends, go out and be yourself. Don't kill yourself because you can't handle it anymore. Talk to someone you trust and sort everything out. Because if you do, you'll feel so much better. Trust us, we had to help a few friends through these types of things.

Fishy: *nodding* So if you have nobody to talk to, e-mail me and I'll listen, give advice, and help you. And nothing you tell me will get to anybody else. Everything will be private. Author's promise. So review and leave your comments.


End file.
